Cruel surprise
by ReisFriend
Summary: After the fight with Raiser, Issei get's a surprise from the Queen. Rated M for lemony content.


**Cruel surprise**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD. If I did, then I would make hundreds of episodes instead of 12.

Issei was currently lying on a sofa in the Occult Research Club. It had been two days since the engagement between Raiser and Rias was cancelled thanks to him busting in and using boosted holy water and cross against the immortal Phoenix heir.

Rias was grateful that the engagement with the arrogant devil was cancelled, but something just kept nagging his mind. As if she would punish him for acting like that.

Akeno had told him that Rias wanted to talk with him alone in the clubroom after school, so he had come as fast as he could in the club and waited for his impending punishment.

But there was nobody in there yet, so he decided to analyze his life so far to pass the time.

He remembered the old man in the park when he was 7 and he also remembered the picture show he used to show everyone who watched. And of course, the picture show was about breasts. The old man had told him the importance of sucking and fondling boobs, so his urge to have sex and grope boobs had spun from there.

Of course, as he grew up, he found that achieving that goal was harder then it looked. Issei had a hard time understanding why the girls were always so hostile towards the idea of sex. There were ways to prevent pregnancy and diseases and afterwards one could deny that the whole thing ever happened. And it felt really good, or so he kept hearing. So why all the hostility towards the idea?

_'Science can't explain the mind of a woman and it seems like even magic can't explain it.' _Issei thought. And also there was the case where Raiser had kissed one of his slaves in front of everyone with a tongue and afterwards groped her boobs and those girls didn't mind in the least, but when Rias explained his reaction to Raiser's actions, they thought he was a creepy pervert. And Raiser wasn't a pervert for doing something like that? What the hell? Guys like that don't get judged but guys like Issei get judged and ostracized? It was totally unfair.

Then he thought that he would have a chance when Yuuma came along and he went on a date with her. He tried to make it a good date, but she turned out to be a fallen angel and she killed him. A sexy woman killed him because he had something he never even asked for.

Then Rias came along and resurrected him as a devil serving her. And after he was about to be killed again by another fallen angel, Rias saved him again. And after waking up naked next to her, he saw live naked girl for the first time with his own eyes. And when he got acquainted in her little circle of devils, his life took a turn. For better or worse, he wasn't sure.

He got closer to Rias Gremory, the top idol of the school, which earned him disdainful and jealous glares from both boys and girls. He also had to join her club, which also had him meet other famous people of the school.

Toujo Koneko, the schools mascot. She was a cute loli girl, no question, but she was also quite apathetic, showing no emotions most of the time. Issei wondered how she always knew when he was thinking something perverted. Even when his face wasn't showing any ecchiness, she somehow just knew and punished him. Why didn't she just let him imagine at the very least without getting hostile?

Then there was Akeno Himejima. The embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko. She was always smiling and was cheerful. A really gentle girl who becomes a super sadist in battle. Nevertheless, she was the second top idol of the school. During their training at the Gremory summer home, she said that she would wash his back if all the girls agreed to it that he could take a bath with them. But Koneko shot down all his hope by saying no.

Akeno wasn't hostile towards him despite him acting like a hentai. She really was someone you would want as a girlfriend.

Then Asia Argento came along. A sister from the church who was cast out for healing a devil. His first girlfriend killed her for her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. She was resurrected a Rias's bishop and she fell in love with him for being her first friend. She even lived with him and didn't mind being seen by him. She was so innocent and faster learner then him, so he somehow felt the urge to protect her, even if his perverted side wanted to do a lot of ecchi things with her. She even got her familiar before he did.

Then one of his comrades was Kiba Yuuto, the pretty boy prince of the school whom the girls adored and swooned over. He hated him for that and considered him as the enemy of men. However, he along with Koneko helped him save Asia from Reynalle, so he didn't resent him that much anymore. He still didn't like Kiba very much, since he didn't like good looking guys who always got all the girls. And he sometimes got too friendly with him, which scared him.

And lastly there was Rias Gremory. She was from a high-class devil family and what Draig, the dragon spirit in his Sacred Gear told him, that she along with everyone in her family were beings with extraordinary affection towards their servants. And indeed, she pampered him sometimes much to his pleasure and she also would have let him grope her boobs for getting the contract, but he only had five seconds and he wasted time thinking how to grope and then everyone came in the room and his reward was taken from him. But he had sometimes touched her body, which felt really good and she had hugged him a few times.

But considering all those short moments of delight and long painful moment in battles against other supernatural foes whom he had never met before, was his life really worth all the effort? And the fact that despite all the harsh training he had gone through and still being the weakest, was it really worth it?

"Life sucks. Even for devils like me." He said out loud after sitting up. All the thing he recalled from his life so far made him quite depressed.

"Ara. Is that what you think?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him and turned to look.

There stood Akeno onee-sama. But instead of her usual smile, she looked like she was worried. She came to sit next to him.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked.

"You should know. I'm always causing trouble to everyone and I'm still weak. And I always bother everyone with my ecchi desires." He answered.

"Ara. I can understand why you are feeling depressed, but need I remind you that you are a Pawn. So even if you were in peak condition, I would still be stronger then you, since I am Queen. And you weren't a fighter before becoming a devil. And then suddenly you have to get good at something you have never done before in your life. It was hard for me too when I became a devil." She said with sympathy.

"So when did you became a devil?" He asked.

"When I was six. My mother died then and Rias's took me as her Queen and I trained hard to become strong. And you will get there eventually, so don't worry." She assured.

"Thanks for having faith in me, but what are you doing here? I thought that Rias wanted to speak with me alone and you had a day off today." He said.

"We do have a day-off, but I lied that Rias wanted to speak with you. In truth, I wanted you here alone with me." She said, her face turning into it's usual beautiful smile.

Issei gasped. Akeno lured him into a trap?

"The reason I wanted you here alone is very simple. Your fight with Raiser made me all hot and bothered." She said seductively, swinging her legs on the sofa.

"You got aroused?" He asked, not believing it until remembering that she was a sadist in battle.

"That's right. Seeing how you made Raiser scream in pain with holy water and cross, having him succumb at your feet, humiliated. How could I not get aroused?" She asked seductively and began to crawl towards him on all fours.

Issei tried to lean back, but she crawled on top of him and had him trapped under her.

Issei was getting a nosebleed and stuttered. "A.. ake...no.."

She began to unbutton her shirt with her other hand. "I can't hold it anymore. My aroused body needs relief." She giggled slightly.

When her shirt was open, her breasts that were covered with purple silk bras came into his view. His nose began to bleed even more.

She unhooked the bra from the front and her boobs were fully exposed for him.

"Fufu. Issei-kun, are you getting excited?" She asked while fondling her other breasts.

_'Kuuuaaaaaaahh! Akeno-san is fondling her naked breast in front of me! Matsuda, Motohama, this is so incredible_ _that I can't describe it.' _He thought, getting hard from seeing her chest.

Her face had a small blush and she said: "Hurry Issei, take your shirt off."

He did as she said and hurriedly pulled off his shirt, having his upper body bare.

She stood up on her knees to take her own shirt and bra off, having nothing on her upper body either.

_'Huaaaahhh! Akeno-san's naked breasts!' _He mentally yelled in delight, despite having a nosebleed.

Then she pressed her boobs against his chest and started to slowly rub them against him.

_'WHOOOO! The softness of her boobs! Not as soft as Buchou's, but still incredible.' _He thought as she rubbed her breasts against him.

"Fufu. If you keep making cute reactions like that, I might give you more service." She giggled.

But she surprised him by having his erection that was covered by his pants squashed between her thighs and started to move them back and forth.

"Kyaaaahhhh!" Issei shouted in pleasure. Akeno had done something like this before?

"Fufufufu! Issei-kun is cute when he reacts like that." She stated with giggle.

Then she stood up, which made him want to cry. But instead she pulled down her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked.

His nosebleed was almost a torrent now.

_'Nuaaahh! Akeno-san's naked body! She shaves! Oh how many time have I imagined her body. I didn't come anywhere close!' _Issei thought.

After standing there in all her naked glory, she suddenly janked his pants down to his ankles, exposing his erect member.

"Ara ara. Issei is bigger then I expected." She stated in surprise and sat on his legs and bringing her face close to it. Her hot breath on it made him almost erupt.

Issei was staring how his senpai had her beautiful face so close to his manhood. He threw his head back in pleasure when she started to gently stroke it.

_'Maou-sama, Akeno-san is stroking me. ME! I still can't believe that I'm being serviced by Akeno onee-sama!_

"Feels like silk over stone. Quite a strong scent of a man. I may not be quite ready to use my mouth, but maybe I can do this." She said and stopped stroking it, making him look what she was going to do.

She carefully took his dick between her soft breasts. He became sedated by the most incredible pleasure he had experienced yet.

Akeno's face was blushing, but she was getting excited from this new act. Not only was her arousal easing up, but the pulsing of his manhood on her soft breasts made her feel good too.

_'I never thought that this dream would come true! Getting titfucked by Akeno-san!' _Issei thought in pleasure.

She suddenly stopped using her breasts on his manhood.

Issei looked at him with a pleading look.

"Fufu. We aren't finished yet Issei-kun." She said and straddled his lap, positioning her pussy on his penis.

He gasped in realization, was she going to...?

"Do you wish to put it inside me?" She asked in a seductive teasing voice.

"YES! More then anything!" He said eagerly.

She giggled and said: "You have to say please."

He gasped lightly, but said: "Akeno onee-sama, please let me put it inside you."

"Alright, but only because you asked so nicely." She said and was about to lower herself on it, when the door was roughly opened by Rias and Asia.

"A-KE-NO!" Rias said slowly with a red aura around her and a very angry look on her face.

"Buchou, I couldn't hold it, so I had Issei-kun to relieve me, but You stopped us when it was about to get good." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Issei-san." Asia said with quivering eyes.

"Asia!" Issei gasped when seeing her.

"Akeno, I told you that Issei's virginity is mine. I forbid you from trying to seduce him." Rias said.

"I also have needs. And Issei was the best choice for that." She argued.

"You still disobeyed me!" Rias said.

"My aroused body can't hear commands." She said back.

_'NOOO! I got so close from graduating being a virgin.' _Issei whined in his mind.

Akeno stood up and whispered to him. "Let's continue some other time."

_'Maybe life doesn't suck so much. Thank you Akeno-chan.' _Issei thought before he saw an angry Rias crackling her knuckles over him.

Authors Note: My first one-shot of High School DxD. Hopefully you like it and drop me a review.


End file.
